


a summer rain is passing over, and it feels like a dream

by explodingsnapple



Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingsnapple/pseuds/explodingsnapple
Summary: Amy takes Jake to go see a play, but it's really the walk home afterward that he enjoys the most.(set a few weeks after 3x02)





	a summer rain is passing over, and it feels like a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyinmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/gifts).



> This is my entry for the b99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, written for @storyinmyeyes and in response to her prompt of "Early-Relationship Rain Kisses." There are also hints of two of the other prompts as well, but definitely not in the expected context. Hope you like it!

_June 2015_

To be perfectly honest, Jake wasn’t paying much attention when Amy ran excitedly into his apartment, brandishing two long white pieces of paper in her hands – tickets, she said, to her niece’s theater group’s summer production of _Romeo and Juliet_. For one thing, he was a little more concerned with the fact that she was here to pick him up at 7:35 in the morning, a full forty minutes before they actually had to be at work; for another, she was wearing this new purple pantsuit he hadn’t seen before, and she looked absolutely (and distractingly) amazing. As a result of this, and because Amy looked so excited for the event, Jake found himself agreeing to cancel the _Lord of the Rings_ movie-marathon they had planned so they could go see the play instead. 

Now that they’re actually in the theater, Jake is slightly regretting this decision. Plays are not exactly his cup of tea: sitting in one place for a minimum of two hours, with little-to-no chance of seeing some actual _Die Hard_ -level action sequences? No, thank you. On top of that, the only thing he knows about Shakespeare is that “Iago” is a character in _Othello_ , and the English used in the play is a bit difficult for him to follow. But then again, no one speaks like that anymore, so it’s not exactly his fault. 

That being said, he has to admit, the puns and jokes are pretty great. _If I were a character in this play, I would be Mercutio_ , Jake thinks, before whispering to Amy, “I want my last words to be as iconic as ‘tomorrow, you shall find me a grave man,'” which causes her to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle her giggles. 

In Jake’s humble opinion, Amy’s niece (who happens to be playing Mercutio) is carrying the entire play on her shoulders. Her line-delivery is flawless, and it’s clear from the way she carries herself onstage that she’s a natural actress. Jake tells Amy so during the intermission, and Amy replies with something along the lines of, “Of course she’s perfect, she’s a Santiago.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, it kinda has to run in the family, because I also seem to have a pretty perfect girlfriend right here,” Jake says, and Amy laughs against his chest as the lights dim once more. The comfortable feeling of just being with her makes Jake zone out a bit, and pretty soon, he’s daydreaming of picnics and dinner-dates, completely ignoring the “love story” blossoming onstage – after all, he’s got a pretty good one here himself.

He’s shaken out of his reverie about an hour later, when Amy tugs at his hand, urging him out of his seat – as it turns out, the play is over, and the rest of the audience is giving the cast-members a standing ovation. Jake claps enthusiastically as Amy’s niece takes her solo bow, but for the remainder of the curtain-call, he jitters impatiently besides Amy, itching to leave the stuffy theater and go into the crisp New York air (it doesn’t help that it’s supposed to rain, and Amy gets so cute when she’s cold that Jake really, really wants to be outside as soon as possible). 

For some reason, after quickly hugging her brother and congratulating her niece, Amy tells them that she has a huge presentation at work tomorrow (she doesn’t), for which she’s completely unprepared for (when is she ever?), so she’s very sorry, but it’s absolutely necessary that she and Jake leave right now (it absolutely isn’t). She then proceeds to practically run outside, leaving him to mumble hurried apologies to the scowling old people they bump into on their way to the door. Right on cue, it starts drizzling as soon as they finally make it out, and Amy hurriedly pulls her coat-hood low over her head and stuffs a hand into Jake’s jacket pocket, her fingers curling around his. She turns to look up at him, and Jake gets so distracted by the raindrops that subsequently settle on her eyelashes that he doesn’t hear Amy start speaking. “What?” he asks, and Amy laughs.

“I was asking if you enjoyed your first real theater production,” she repeats. “I thought it was amazing. I’m glad we came today, aren’t you?”

The interesting thing is, despite not really liking (or understanding) the play itself, Jake did have a lot of fun, even if most of his own enjoyment came from seeing Amy’s, and the very last thing he wants to do is make her stop smiling as widely as she is right now. “I loved it,” he grins back at her, and she sighs happily as they start walking home. “I do have one question, though,” he says a few seconds later. “If you enjoyed the play so much, why were you in such a rush to leave?”

Amy blushes, and says, “You seemed a little agitated in there. Actually, that’s why I suggested we walk here instead of driving, even though the forecast said it was going to rain. I figured you would prefer some time outside after being inside a theater for that long.” 

Jake’s heart flutters with gratitude, and a dozen warm thoughts start buzzing around in his brain. He doesn’t really know how to put them into words, though, so he simply says, “Thanks,” smiling and squeezing her hand, trying to convey all the emotion he’s feeling into the simple gestures. He’s not surprised, exactly, by her words, but then again, he hadn’t quite realized she cared so much. 

They walk in silence, again, but it isn’t awkward; rather, there’s a comfortable stillness between them, a quiet that’s only disrupted by the sounds of raindrops hitting the pavement in puddles. Jake wants to say something, but at the same time, he doesn’t want the moment to end.

“I thought Holt would be back by now,” Amy suddenly bursts out.

Jake turns to Amy, confused. “Huh?”

“I thought he would be back by now,” Amy says again. “I figured Wuntch would send him to PR for, like, a week, as punishment, and then bring him back.”

Jake shakes his head. “Ames, you know that’s not how it–”

“I know that’s not how it works, Jake,” Amy interjects, and Jake involuntarily takes a step back. That’s when he notices tears welling up in her eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped,” she says quickly.

“No, it’s okay, I get it,” Jake replies. “I’m–I don’t really know how to deal with it either.”

“I’m glad I came to your door that day,” Amy says softly. “Not just because of the Holt thing, but also because these past few weeks have been really, really great. I don’t know if I say it enough, but I hope that you know that.”

“Yeah, it really has been.” Jake pauses, then continues, an impish grin replacing his smile, “But don’t you think you’re giving yourself too much credit there? I mean, I was already halfway out the door when you showed up, and I would have been at your place first if Charles didn’t spend so much time deciding if I should wait until it started raining or not.”

Amy opens her mouth like she’s about to argue, then closes it, her brows furrowing. “Wait, why? What’s so special about the rain?”

Jake shrugs, saying, “It’s some stupid thing; he thinks giving rain kisses are the easiest way to make a woman fall for you, or something.”

They’ve reached a crosswalk, and Jake is about to push the button for the Walk Signal when Amy gently stops him by laying a hand on his arm. “I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily disagree with that statement there,” she says, her eyes twinkling.

“Yeah?” Jake asks playfully, turning so that he’s fully facing her. 

“Mhmm,” she replies. “No, I wouldn’t disagree with it at all.”

Amy tilts her head up and slowly presses her lips to his, her hands snaking up his shoulders and around his neck, and Jake immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, deepening the kiss. The rain continues to pour around them, the rest of the world silent save for its patter, and Jake can’t help but think that Charles is correct. Being here with Amy is absolutely perfect, and he never wants it to end.

Suddenly, the wind picks up, and Amy’s hood falls off her head, causing her hair to start flying everywhere – including straight into Jake’s face. He pulls back hurriedly and makes exaggerated gagging sounds as Amy struggles to get her hair under control.

“Shut up!” she giggles, whacking his arm jokingly. “Nothing even went into your mouth!”

“Nothing even went into your mouth; title of your sex tape,” Jake responds, earning him another whack.

“Okay, okay, that was pretty bad. But back to the original thing, though,” he says as they cross the street. “I’m just saying. If Charles wasn’t there, I would have been the one saying ‘screw light and breezy’ or whatever on your doorstep.”

Amy rolls her eyes. “Nah, you wouldn’t have had the courage to even leave your apartment without him around,” she teases. 

“And you had absolutely no qualms whatsoever about coming over to my place with no warning just hours after you called things quits,” Jake deadpans, his eyebrows raised.

“I never said that,” Amy says. “I may have not had Charles as motivation, but I did have Rosa.”

“Oh, so you actually did have someone to talk about Holt being gone and stuff!” Jake says accusingly, faux-gasping. “I feel so betrayed!”

“Yeah, right,” Amy snorts. “We stayed at the precinct late to work on a case, and I invited her over, just to hang out right after. As soon as we walked in, though, she told me, ‘You and Jake not just friends and you fucking know it,’ and shoved me right out the door again.” 

“Yeah, that sounds about right for Rosa. Although, she probably had plans that night, and you inviting her over disrupted that.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure she just chilled in my apartment after I left, because I found a half-finished recording of _The Parent Trap_ in my DVR the next day. And it took up all the remaining space, so the episode of SVU I had scheduled didn’t even record!”

“Ames, that sounds like it’s your own fault. I mean, who asked you not to go back home?”

“Well, I would have, if you didn’t immediately kick Charles out and then get all ‘stay with me here tonight’ and not let me leave,” Amy mocks. They both start laughing at this.

“Oh my god, we were so stupid,” Jake chortles. “Why did we ever think ‘light and breezy’ was going to work?”

“Especially since we broke a rule right on the first date,” Amy adds, giggling. “I’m so, so glad we got over that, though.”

There’s a note of sincerity in her voice, and something about it makes Jake suddenly want to kiss her again, so he does. He loves that he can just do that now, instead of simply daydreaming about it, and he loves that she responds with equal eagerness. There’s just something about being with Amy that makes him deliriously happy, and he never wants that feeling to go away.

This time, it’s Amy who breaks away first. “As much as I like this, it’s pretty late, and we’re at my building now,” she says, which Jake confirms with a quick glance over her shoulder. He’s disappointed; the walk seemed a lot shorter than he hoped it would be. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Amy asks.

“No, I’m okay. I think I’ll walk for a few more minutes or so, then catch a taxi,” Jake says. “There are still some puddles I want to jump in,” he adds.

“Anyone who enjoys getting their shoes and socks wet for no reason is positively insane,” Amy says, before pecking his lips softly. “Stay safe, and text me when you get home,” she murmurs. 

“Yeah, I will,” he says, squeezing her hand. She waits by the door as he walks to the corner, waving. He waves back until he sees her door closed behind her.

Jake has never felt as lucky as he feels right now. He doesn’t deserve to be with someone as awesome as Amy is; yet, for some inexplicable reason, she likes him and wants to be with him, too. Jake spends the rest of his walk and taxi-ride with only this thought on his mind, a happy feeling in his heart, and a warm glow spreading through his body.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone who likes Romeo and Juliet lol
> 
> A huge thank you to @b99fandomevents for organizing the Exchange and @storyinmyeyes for the prompt! 
> 
> Title is from the song "Once in a Lifetime" by Landon Austin (and thank you to @kufikiria for sending me the lyrics :D)


End file.
